


大江户第一人民医院

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 6





	1. Chapter 1

盛夏时节，大江户第一人民医院里依旧人声鼎沸，因为地处于江户这个犯罪率颇高的大城市，这所三级甲等综合医院在枪伤，砍伤和断肢再植上均有着极高的造诣。很多外地的病患宁愿长途跋涉也要来这里就医，而这偌大喧嚣的医院里却有着一片安静的净土，那便是内分泌科。

内分泌科坐落在医院顶楼，由于走廊里只有三扇窗户，纵使猛烈的日光也无法照进阴冷空旷的走廊。因为没有病人需要照顾，几个医生便坐在走廊里乘凉聊天。而1005号诊室里，银时手拿jump躺在诊室里的椅子上，双脚翘在办公桌上。他烦躁地翻弄着书页，那些他曾经为之着迷的漫画在他眼前一晃而过，可现在的他却一点都看不进去。空调的液晶屏上显示着16°C ，可空调里吹出的丝丝寒风丝毫不能驱逐他心中的烦闷。烦恼的银时把jump往桌子上一甩，摊倒在办公桌上。

半个月之前银时和土方大吵了一架，原因是银时发现土方在偷偷和一个女人见面， 就连打电话也总躲着自己，当银时去质问土方时，土方又像往常一样一言不发。面对银时不断的质问，沉默的土方爆发了，两人大吵一架，还动了手。动手的时候银时就已经后悔了，可惜为时已晚，一脸是血的土方却阴着脸走了，也没留下任何解释，连行李都没收拾。自那以后，土方已经两星期没跟他说话了，甚至连面都没见几次。 

难道七年之痒是真的吗？明明热恋期那么甜蜜，只要远远看到那家伙的背影就会开心得不行。可现在，看着土方那张阴沉的脸，银时只觉得窒息。那家伙每天回家之后就一言不发地坐在沙发上，做爱也敷衍起来，甚至有时候还不让碰他。银时回忆起来，是从结婚第几年开始的呢？那家伙越来越沉默，加班也越来越多，家里对他来说仿佛只是用来睡觉的地方而已。明明……明明每天都等他回家，还给他做了爱吃的东西……

而更多的时候，土方忙得天天睡在办公室，等他回家吃饭的自己把饭热了一遍又一遍都不见土方的身影，只能随便糊弄几口晚饭在落寞中入睡。明明阿银我当医生也很忙的嘛……呵呵哈哈哈，搞什么嘛，像个怨妇一样，银时自嘲道。

回想刚结婚那两年，连土方生气的怒骂的时候自己都觉得他可爱。可随着时间的推移，生活这面该死的放大镜把那些他曾经觉得可爱的“小缺点”都放大成了肉中芒刺。一开始是不断的争吵，吵到邻居都报警了，后来动过几次手之后，土方变得愈发沉默，婚后生活彻底变成了一池发臭的死水。

七年的时间几乎改变了一切，江户日新月异，近藤家的小孩都能打酱油了，小神乐也变成了大姑娘，银时也从那个初出茅庐的实习医生变成了慵懒却可靠的科室主任，连土方也变了不少，和那家伙本人一样顽固的V字刘海都被他梳成了中分。而他们也从刀劈不断，水泼不进的爱侣变成了现在的冷战分居状态。

两个人都是不服输的性子，从前吵架都是银时主动服软去哄土方和好。可这次银时不想再服软了，他厌倦了没完没了争吵与和好。明明是那家伙的错，凭什么每次都叫我去道歉，银时想。

可是就这样分开更是不可能，银时坚信世界上不会有比土方更合适的人了。就算是目前冷战分居，银时私下“解决问题”的时候，脑海里想的也是土方，他只有想象着土方高热紧致的肉穴才能得以释放。想必对方也是一样的吧，一想到欲求不满的土方拿着按摩棒自慰，却怎么也不能得到满足的样子，银时就感觉下体又抬了头。

不过目前最重要的还是弄清楚那个女人到底是怎么回事。虽然银时心里明白土方不可能会出轨，可为什么土方和她说话是嘴边的笑那么温柔，温柔得让银时嫉妒到发狂。好想回到过去啊！原来的小十四在阿银我面前可是没有半点秘密的啊！

“小十四怎么还不来啊，阿银我太寂寞可是会死掉的哦，不不不，那家伙是警察，进医院准没好事，呸呸呸。一下班就去找他好了，要我道歉都好啊！”银时摊在桌子上自言自语道。就在这时，诊室的门打开了。他朝思暮想的人，戴着口罩和墨镜走进了诊室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6

看见自己朝思暮想的人自己送上门来，银时激动得从椅子上窜了起来，可他转念一想，土方和他还没和好，便又黯然跌坐下去。正当他苦恼如何打破僵局时，土方坐在他面前的椅子上，解开衣服的扣子，露出胸前厚厚的一层绷带。

看见绷带的银时心疼坏了，什么冷战，吵架都丢在一边，也不顾自己是个内科医生，连忙上前解开绷带。可绷带下面却没有银时想象中骇人的伤口，只有两张濡湿的创可贴贴在土方的乳尖上，土方的胸也好像膨胀了一圈。

“前两天被一个天人蛰了一下，就……就这样了。”土方红着脸说，“因为一直会有……有奶流出来，所以贴了创可贴。那个，你不是内分泌科的嘛，所以我想……”

不等土方说完，银时便伸手揭掉了创可贴，娇嫩乳尖突然暴露在冰冷的空气中，使土方不禁低吟出声。看着那缓缓流出浓白乳汁的绯红乳首，银时眼睛都看直了。生活果然比小说还要离奇，毕竟生活不用讲究合理性，也不会有愤怒的读者大骂不合逻辑之处。

“把奶水吸干就会好了吧？”不等土方开口反对，银时便含住土方的乳尖。银时轻轻含住乳尖，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的乳首便引得土方一阵颤抖，咬住下唇低声呻吟。银时把乳晕也含进嘴里，轻轻吸吮起来，甘美的乳汁喷薄而出，来不及咽下的奶水顺着银时嘴角流下，画出一道淫靡的痕迹。而另一个缺乏照料的乳头也流出了大量奶水，给土方的胸膛至小腹一带都染上了淫靡的乳白和醉人的奶香。

银时顺着奶白的痕迹一路向下，猩红的舌从白皙的胸膛舔到了紧实的小腹。土方饱尝性爱的身体怎堪这等挑拨，小土方迅速地支起了帐篷，而银时也觉得全身的血液直往下走，汇聚在他的海绵体里，让小银时越发硬挺。两人之间的不愉快和理智一起被扔出了窗外，只留两只渴求性爱的发情野兽。

银时锁上诊室的门的同时，土方锁上窗户拉上了窗帘。两人比赛似的扯掉衣服，纠缠着爬上了诊室里的病床。土方胸前不断涌出的奶水把病床打湿了一大片，诊室里飘荡着浓郁的奶香。

银时轻车熟路地找到了他藏在诊室里的润滑剂。自打他俩认识以来，银时就没少动过和土方在诊室里来一发的心思，可惜土方脸皮薄，一直没让他实现愿望。所幸润滑剂没过期，银时七年以来的夙愿终于要在今天实现了。银时恶趣味地从土方胸前蘸了点奶，再把润滑液挤到手上。草莓味的润滑剂混着奶汁，像极了他钟爱的草莓牛奶。

“卷毛你快点！冷死了!”土方沙着嗓子低声咆哮道，他那沙哑的声音满溢着色情味道。

面对土方的抱怨，银时单手捏住他的下吧，用唇把抱怨声赌了回去，交换了一个带着浓郁奶味的吻。这张一直出言不逊的嘴此刻却显得甜美无比，连那条尖刻的舌头也顺从起来。那两颗嫩红乳尖还在不断渗出奶水，把银时的白大褂都洇湿了两大片。

眼看扩张得差不多了，银时把自己的下体对准了那个溢散出草莓牛奶味的湿软肉穴，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。许久未体会的舒爽滋味使两人不禁同时长叹一声。银时轮流吮吸着土方那两个红肿的乳尖，灼热的肉棒也不短碾过敏感点。自尾椎蔓延开来的快感和胸前被吮吸噬咬的快感过于强烈，纵使土方咬着唇呻吟声还是漏了出来，他不禁狠狠地抓住那个在自己身上作乱的卷毛脑袋。

过量的快感让土方想要呻吟出声，可残存的理智却让他感到羞耻——在公共场合做爱已经够羞耻了，如果呻吟出声被人发现，会被当成变态吧！而银时显然没想那么多，只顾埋头吸乳，土方肿胀的双乳已经被吸回了正常大小。一边被操干着后穴，一边给怀里的银时喂着奶，土方不禁产生了乱伦的错觉。背德感和羞耻感更加放大了快感，土方不禁把银时抓得更紧了，双腿也盘上了银时那有力的腰，肉穴更是献媚似的吮吸着硕大的肉棒。

两人粗重的喘息回荡在不大的诊室里。土方白皙的胸膛上遍布青紫的牙印和吻痕。感受到土方肠肉那熟悉地紧绞，银时低声嘲讽道，“副长这就要去了吗？果然吸烟会秒射啊。”

“才没有！你这准糖尿病患者才早泄！”土方低吼着用用下身那张小嘴狠狠地“咬”了银时几口。被挑衅的银时掐着土方的腰加速顶弄起来，土方也不甘示弱地用他有些酥麻的下身夹紧银时。较劲的结果依旧是两败俱伤，银时一个猛顶把土方送上高潮后便低吼着射出微凉的精液。随着前端涌出白浊，土方的乳尖也把最后一股奶水喷进了银时嘴里。

连轴转了好几天的土方在剧烈运动之后便开始犯困，草草地清理后便躺在诊室里的床上沉沉睡去。银时看着熟睡的爱人，心疼地抚摸着土方的黑眼圈，帮他盖好衣服，又把空调调到26.5°C。

正当银时躺在办公椅上感叹这次和好的离奇时，土方的手机突然响了。


	3. Chapter 3

看着沉睡的土方，银时实在不忍心叫他起来，便拿着手机走出诊室接通了电话。刚一接通电话，银时便感到怒火攻心——电话那头正是那个女人。

“土方先生，请问您考虑的怎么样了？”

考虑？银时疑惑起来，他很想问清楚究竟是怎么回事，但妒忌瞬间占据了上风。于是，银时以一种宣誓主权的口气说道“十四他睡了，我是他老公，有什么事情就和我说吧。”

“您就是坂田先生吧？土方先生他提起您的时候总是笑得很温柔呢。我这次打电话来呢，是为了确认您们到底看中了哪套房。”那个清亮的女声说道。

电话里的房地产中介还在滔滔不绝，可银时却陷入了沉思。十四背着我看房是不想我难堪吧……虽然阿银我现在是科室主任了，不过工资还是远远比不上十四啊。他应该是厌倦了租房的日子吧……都说三十而立，可自己都奔四了，却不能给老婆一个家。银时挂掉电话，靠着墙颓废地跌坐在地上。

土方醒来时，已经是傍晚时刻了，睡醒的土方坐在病床上伸了个懒腰，诊室里弥漫着的奶香让他回味起刚才的情事，一抹绯红迅速地爬上了他那白皙的俊脸。土方顾盼四周，却发现诊室里没有卷毛的踪迹，于是他整理好衣服便推开门想要寻找银时，却在门口发现了一只失落的天然卷。

“喂，卷毛，蹲在那干嘛呢？”土方站在银时身前说道。

“我都知道了。”银时把手机递给土方，闷闷地说。

“我想买套养老房，”土方出乎银时意料地坦诚起来，“咱俩都不年轻了，一直租房也不是事。”

“那也要和我说一声嘛。”银时露出了受伤的表情。

“可把房子买在蛋黄酱工厂旁边你肯定会反对吧。”土方低声说。

听到土方的回答银时立刻站了起来，“哈？为什么不买到草莓牛奶厂旁边？充满狗粮的退休生活我才不要！”

“你居然敢说蛋黄酱是狗粮？你这个吃猫粮的卷毛混蛋！”

“不许侮辱糖分大神！”

眼看两人又吵了起来，银时和土方却突然同时笑出了声，像这样为了食物斗嘴，还真像刚认识的时候啊，银土二人想。

银时看着土方，仿佛想到了什么好玩的事情一样，“诶，十四你今天很坦率嘛。”

“才没有，肯定是天人的毒素，搞得我脑子都不清楚了。”土方双手抱胸反驳道，可他的肚子却不合时宜地响了起来。

“咱们回家吧。”两人同时开口，随即便因为这超高同步率再次笑出了声。

银时拉着土方的手漫步在回家的路上，玫瑰色的夕阳吧两个人的影子都拉得长长的。


End file.
